peppa_pig_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Mummy Pig is Hate, Mummy Pig is Death
I was at art class. I was trying to draw a nice picture of Daddy Pig so that I could always remember him at any time, While I was doing this, I overheard Pedro, talking to his girlfriend, who is also Daddy Pig's daughter, Peppa, about an urban legend which was only heard of in America. The story was centered around a haunted or cursed website. I didn't get a lot out of their conversation because they were speaking Italian. They can speak a bunch of languages. This is because they once starred in some kind of TV Show and it had to be dubbed in a gazillion languages. I decided that it would be best to ask Pedro about it during lunch. As it turned out, he wanted to tell me about it, and when he brought up the story, we couldn't stop talking about it. “Have you heard about that urban legend from America?” he asked me. “Is it that one you and Peppa were talking about earlier?” I asked, “The one about that website?” “Yeah,” he said, “Did you hear the whole thing?” “I heard it, but I didn't understand it,” I said, “I can't speak Italian.” “Okay,” he said, “Well, she told me that this legend started quite a while ago. The story goes that Peppa's Mother, who she haven't personally known, sacrificed herself to become a goddess around the time cat videos were starting to become popular, but she did it wrong and became a demon instead. “But I thought she was in that show you were in with Peppa?”, I asked. “Nope. That was an actor, now let me continue the story.” said Pedro. “Then out of nowhere, this website popped up, called mummypig.com, and the site is supposed to show disturbing images of screaming children with gouged out eyes and immediately afterward, there is supposed to be a text which says something about Mummy Pig wanting to show you true horror and that the person at the computer will need to use all five of their senses to experience it, and below that are two buttons, accept and decline.” “What happens if they accept the offer?” I asked. “Then the screen will show footage of someone walking up to their house and into the room where the computer is in,” he went on, “but the truth is that what you're seeing is what the Mummy Pig's eyes see. Even though she is blind, her eyes still see for some stupid reason, and what you're seeing on the screen is through her eyes. She will then come up behind the person at the computer, and if they look back, they won't see anything, but she'll grab them, and they vanish off the face of the earth leaving behind an image of them screaming with their eyes gouged out etched on the computer screen.” The mere thought of it sent a chill down my spine. “And what happens if they decline?” I asked. “Nothing happens,” said Pedro, “They live to tell about it and the website goes down after they hit the button.” “Forever?” I asked. “Not forever,” he said, “The website will only go down for the person who used the computer for until the next time they try to search it, which shouldn't be until the next month.” “What do you mean by that?” I asked. “The legend says that anyone who tries to get on this website at any time is rejected,” said Pedro, “and that the only way to get on this website is if you adhere to five conditions. These conditions are to be completely alone in whatever location you are in, to have all of the lights off in your location, to have no religious objects around you, to log on at precisely midnight, and to log on during the new moon. If these conditions are adhered to, you will be granted access to the website.” “Who would be dumb enough to believe that?” I laughed. “Yeah, who would?” Pedro agreed. But our question was answered the next day. The day we were talking about the Mummy Pig site happened to be the night of the new moon, and one of our friends, Danny, didn't show up to school the following day. We thought it was just him having a sick day, but then the cops showed up to the school and told our principal that he had gone missing. We looked at each other in shock. We sneaked into his house later that day, and we found that on the last entry of his internet browser history, he had gone onto a page the previous night which was only labeled “404 – Page Could Not Be Found”. This disturbed us immensely, but then again, we thought it could just be coincidental. Two weeks later, our thoughts of his disappearance being a coincidence were dropped because he didn't show up at all and we were becoming worried. Together, Pedro and I continued researching and asking questions about this website, but no one could give us any information. Many of the students have heard about this legend, but decided not to talk about it, while others have never even paid attention to us, thinking that we were crazy. Another two weeks passed, and the police were still on the case of looking for our friend, but nothing was helping and the next new moon was on its way. If anyone else succumbed to the spreading rumors, then they would be the next to disappear if they succeeded in logging on to the Mummy Pig site. In order to understand this more, Pedro and I went to ask Peppa more about it. We told her of our suspicions about our friend disappearing after visiting a site labeled 404, and she told us that each time someone visits the site the site will immediately lock out after one use and remain locked until the next new moon. The following night, the night of the new moon, I turned on my computer and went online. It was 11:30, so I passed the time watching cat videos on YouTube. As soon as the clock hit midnight, I typed into the hotbox mummypig.com. The site was real. It showed the images of screaming children with their eyes gouged out, and one of the images was of our friend. As soon as the images stopped scrolling, the text appeared. It read: HELLO MUMMY PIG WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU DO YOU WISH TO PLAY? YOU MUST BE OVER 1 YEAR OLD TO PLAY! ALSO THIS WILL USE ALL YOUR SENSES AND STUFF IS YOUR TUMMY PURE MUSCLE? [ ACCEPT ] [ DECLINE ] After seeing what I did, I immediately hit decline and the website switched to a 404 screen. I didn't want to go testing a rumor if it was real or not. The mere existence of the site was proof enough for me. The following morning, I found that Pedro was in a deep state of worry. Peppa had gone missing. Rushing over to her home, we found her teddy plush lying next to her phone, and the first thing we saw when Pedro unlocked it was a 404 screen. I knew that this was the work of the Mummy Pig site, but we couldn't find out any time soon because the site would stay down for another month. Starting the following day, Pedro wouldn't speak in full sentences. My guess was that the loss of his girlfriend was a traumatic experience, especially if she was dragged away from this world. If he was that traumatized, he might have needed to stay home, but he didn't. I think that he needed support from me and his other friends. He was still social in the manner of writing everything he wanted to say, but it seemed rather depressing after a while. When the month had passed, Pedro sent me a message saying that he was going after Peppa. I knew what he meant immediately: he was going to log onto the site. I told him not to, but he said that he wanted to be with Peppa. I didn't want Pedro to do this, but he told me that if this was the real deal, that we were dealing with a ghost, he would place video cameras throughout his house to try to get a glimpse of it. He made a gesture which I think meant “See you later. I hope.” and left when the bell rang. I rushed home and did my homework immediately, completing it within an hour, and then I turned on my internet browser. I logged onto my email and, after finding Pedro online, told him once again not to do this, but he wouldn't respond. I don't know if he was paying any attention or not, or if he was just ignoring my message. Hours passed by, and I kept telling him not to log onto that website, but still no response. As soon as the clock hit 11:59, Pedro began feeding me live footage of his house. He wanted me to see if this was real. I saw him log onto the Mummy Pig site, and the first photo shown was Peppa screaming with her eyes gouged out. When all of the other photos cycled through, the text appeared and I was terrified to see Pedro press the “Accept” button. Immediately, one of the camera feeds distorted slightly and something appeared on the screen. It was a dark shadowy figure in the shape of a woman. I saw it skulking across his front yard and into his house, across his living room, and towards his bedroom. When his bedroom door opened, I saw the terrified look on his face when the shadow came up behind him. He turned around, but apparently he didn't see anything because he took no notice of the shadow, which then raised its arms and grabbed his face. I watched helplessly as he screamed in terror, clutching his eyes, and was slowly absorbed into the shadow figure. Once he had completely vanished, the figure stood completely still, then slowly turned around towards the camera. It slowly drew closer and closer to the camera and when it came up to the lens, I heard it say in a distorted Italian accent, “PLEASE BE CAREFUL, SAM SWINE” I immediately shut off the camera feed and smacked the power button on my computer. As soon as I was about to leave the room, the computer turned itself back on and opened to the Mummy Pig site. It showed the cycle of pictures and then came to the text. I ran to the keyboard and hit “Decline”, but nothing happened. I tried to close my web browser, but nothing happened. I tried to shut off my computer and cut the power, but it was like everything was deadlocked. Mummy Pig was waiting for me to press “Accept”, and I couldn't do anything else. Unless... "Of course!", I whispered. I had an idea, I rushed to my bedroom and took one of my Daddy Pig Tutus on. Immediately, there was a loud screech, as though someone was screaming, and my computer shut itself off. After a few minutes, I decided it was safe to pray to Daddy Pig and go to sleep. If the website ever tried to pull me back in, I kept Daddy Pig Merchandise next to me at all times wherever I went. Pedro and Peppa were gone forever, but I managed to pull myself together. I don't know what happened to them, or where they were taken to, but one thing I do know for sure is that Mummy Pig is still waiting for me. Ever since that night, I keep getting emails from the website itself. All of them are sent to me at exactly midnight every new moon, and all of them have the same five words directed towards me. “I hope we've invited everyone” Several years later... My name is Sam Swine. I'm 19 years old. I go to Pigginton University. That might sound normal, but you've only heard the start of it all. Ever since I've been 18, however, I've been rather...Depressed. You see, I once had a friend called Pedro. He's Dead. I also had a friend called Peppa, who was the daughter of Daddy Pig. She's Dead. I had a friend called Danny. He's Dead. What's interesting is that they all died in the same way. By visiting a website. Now I know you're wondering "But how can they die by visiting a website?" The answer is simple. The website is cursed. Specifically by Daddy Pig's evil wife, Mummy Pig. I haven't met Daddy Pig since I was 6. I fear something happened to him. I have no one. In my depression, I have started to re-watch to the shows from my childhood. I enjoy their happy and innocent themes, they help me overcome my depression. I found an online forum called "The Young Piggies". It's a forum for people like me that like to watch Children's shows. I even have a few friends there. They're the only ones I have. My friend George on the Forum has been telling me about a mysterious Children's show. George is Daddy Pig's only living relative, his son to be exact. Apparently the show ran from late 2007 to early 2008, but was cancelled for mysterious reasons. This show is known as "Mummy Pig's Adventures" George claims to have a DVD with a few of the episodes on. I asked him if he could send me it. He said that I would probably be unable to see anything on it, but in the end, I convinced him and gave him my Mailbox number. I hope I'll get something out of this. After three weeks, the DVD finally arrived. It was packed inside a very old box, I could make out a few things here and there on it, as well as the letters "M..MY ..G.S .D...TU..S SEAS.N 1" I opened the box and found a surprisingly clean DVD. It had a few scratches and dust speckles, but other than that, it looked as good as new. Anyway, I found my old DVD Player and plugged it into my TV, then put in the Disc. For two minutes, there was static. But just when I was about to take the Disc out, a menu appeared. It was very grainy, and I could barely make out any of the words, but there seemed to be 4 thumbnails for episodes of the show on the bottom. I clicked on the first one. Static. Everywhere. I couldn't make out anything. "Damn it!", I said. I turned off the DVD Player, then took the disc out and cleaned it. I put it in again and turned on the player. Now there was nothing but static. I waited 5 minutes, and nothing showed up. But then I got an idea. I turned off the DVD Player again, and took out the disc. I went into my kitchen and sprinkled some dust on it. If cleaning it added static, could this remove the static? I put it back into the DVD Player and it worked. A short intro of some Children singing and a dancing Mummy Pig appeared. There was a lot of static, but at least I could see what was happening. I couldn't understand what they were singing, because the music was louder than the singing. It then switched over to the episode selection screen. The episodes were in this order # Decorating # To Love a Puddle # Peppa's Birthday # Cheerful I chose the first episode, and the intro played yet again. The episode seemed pretty normal. Mummy Pig decided to clean up the house, and needs to get Peppa and George to help her. I assume this was a spin off of the show that Peppa, Pedro, Danny and George were in. I played the second episode. It was normal too. Basically Peppa was trying to save a big Muddy Puddle, because she wanted to jump on it all summer. In the end, they make a new Muddy Puddle and everyone is happy. The third episode was about Mummy Pig and George preparing a party for Peppa. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, before starting on Episode 4, I decided to re-watch the first three, and noticed some odd stuff. The biggest one was the fact that Daddy Pig wasn't in any of them. This seemed rather weird to me since the show Peppa and the others were in had Daddy Pig in it. Another thing I noticed was some really out-of-place things. For instance, at one point in every episode, Mummy Pig seemed to stare at the camera for around a second with a rather disturbing look on her face. There was also a point in episode 3 where it sounded like Peppa said "What the f-", then got interrupted by George. Since this was a children's show, that part seemed awfully bizarre to put in, considering Peppa was possibly about to say a swear word, however, it might just be because of the terrible quality of the episodes. Anyway, I started episode 4. To say the least, it was disturbing. It started out with a few seconds of black screen with what sounded like a dark whisper, then proceeded to the intro. Unlike the first three episodes, this one had no title card. Anyways, it started out with Mummy Pig walking on the street. At first it seemed normal, but I noticed that the shops in the background weren't so. The shops include "Knife Shop", "Tombstones & Graves" and a shop with what looked like the shadow of two men in a fight. Eventually, Mummy Pig stopped and looked at the screen with the disturbing face I had seen in previous episodes. But this time she did it for around ten seconds. Not Moving, not blinking. After this, she said "Hmm... I wonder what I'm gonna do today?" Then, the credits rolled. I knew something was wrong at this point. It switched to the menu, there was a small button shaped like an arrow pointing right down in the corner. I knew what this meant. There were more episodes. I took a few hours sleep before going to the next episodes. It was very late at this point and I probably should have waited until the next day. I looked at the titles. They Were : 5. Crazy Time! 6. A Helping Hand 7. Car Trouble 8. Finale I was happy to know that Episode 8 was the Finale. That meant I didn't have to watch that much more. Anyways, I started episode 5. It was about Mummy Pig telling Peppa and George a story. The only disturbing things I found were what seemed to be the shadow of a man in the window, as well as a knife sticking out under Peppa's bed. Episode 6 was about Mummy Pig helping Miss Rabbit do some of her work, because she has to do some of it at the exact same time. If you don't know, Miss Rabbit is another character in the show Peppa and the others were in who has nearly every job in the entire Peppa Pig Universe. There wasn't anything disturbing in this episode until the ending, where in the credits, there were faint Stabbing Noises and Screams in the background. Episode 7 was just normal too. Until the end like on the 6th episode too. I was about to start Episode 8, but then I realized I had read the title wrong. It was simply "Final". I thought this didn't mean anything, but when I played the episode, a loud static noise greeted me and I nearly fell of the chair in shock. There was a picture of Mummy Pig without eyes with an extremely unsettling smile on her face. There were the words "I HOPE WE'VE INVITED EVERYONE Mummypig.com STOP HIDING AND JOIN US" I heard the Windows 7 Bootup noise coming from my room. I ran into it and saw my computer turned on, and on the Mummy Pig Website. I quickly ran to grab a Daddy Pig Tutu, but all of them were ripped apart. I went back into the room. The door closed behind me, and I couldn't exit that way. I tried to go out the window, but when I opened it, Mummy Pig appeared, staring directly at me, saying in an italian accent : "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" She said, then she faded away. The room suddenly started shrinking. The walls were moving closer and closer together. I was going to die either way. I had no choice. I pressed the Accept Key. The walls stopped and the room went back to its original size. I could feel a chill coming down my spine. Then, I got an idea. I pressed the Decline Button. I kept on pressing it over and over. Then, I heard a loud scream coming out from my speakers. It was so loud, I couldn't take it...I fell down on the floor... I lost all consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying down... The first person I could see was...Pedro? And to his side, Peppa and Danny? I looked around, it turned out to be a Hospital. I asked Pedro what had happened. Before he could answer me, I saw Daddy Pig walk up to me. "You did it. You freed us.", He said. "...What?" I asked. "Well, you pressed the decline button for all of us", said Pedro. "After you pressed it all those times, you freed anyone who had previously been captured by the site." Suddenly, Mummy Pig came into the room. I was terrified. "Don't worry! She's not evil!", Daddy Pig said. "I was cursed by the website too!", Mummy Pig said. "But now, thanks to you, I don't have to kill people anymore. I'm free." I stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and proceeded to go to the door and exit. I was Happy. The EndCategory:Creepypastas